


Turning Page

by BananaChef



Series: Short and Sweet [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne of Tarth is the Best, Crying, F/M, Ficlet, JAIME JUST REALLY FOOKIN' LOVES HER, Jaime is a singer, Marriage Proposal, Soft Jaime Lannister, Song: Turning Page (Sleeping At Last), Songfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Why?, also Brienne can't walk in heels, because I said so, but I was reading some sad fics before this and nEED HIM TO BE HAPPY FFS, but it's happy tears, but this is a warning, don't worry I didn't hurt my babies, he's a lil bit cocky, no beta we die like (wo)men, she is my babie and I would die for her, this was just live commentary as I read through the fic for tags tbh, we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Jaime paced back and forth inside the right-wing of the stage, letting off steam before his performance. Nerves always set in a few minutes right before despite years of training and performances.But this time was different. This time the song he was performing was for someone special in the crowd.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Short and Sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Turning Page

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turning Page](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/626134) by Sleeping At Last. 



> I swear I actually put a lot of effort into this one, guys. I swear.

Jaime paced back and forth inside the right-wing of the stage, letting off steam before his performance. Nerves always set in a few minutes right before despite years of training and performances.

But this time was different. This time the song he was performing was for someone special in the crowd.

“...introducing the legend himself: Jaime Lannister!”

At those words, Jaime walked onto the stage proper, flashing his dazzling smile to the crowd. He looked for Brienne and found her sitting in the front row just as he’d requested. He reached the piano in the center of the stage and sat down, fixing his tux before testing out the keys. Finding everything in working order—there was never anything wrong, it was just a formality—Jaime turned on the microphone.

“Thank you all for coming! As I’m sure you’re aware, all proceeds from this event go to the non-profit charity Children of the Forest. Tonight, I’ll be performing a cover of Sleeping At Last’s song _Turning Page_.” He took a breath, placing his hands on the keys. “This is dedicated to the most wonderful person I know: my girlfriend, Brienne.”

Brienne’s breath caught in her throat at his words. She was the one who introduced Jaime to Sleeping At Last when they first got together, and now he was covering one of their songs—and dedicating it to her.

He started the first notes of the song on the piano, each one placed perfectly. Then he started singing. Jaime’s voice was pleasantly different from the official recording Brienne was used to hearing: lower than the lead singer’s but perfect in its own right.

 _I’ve waited a hundred years_ _  
_ _But I’d wait a million more for you_ _  
_ _Nothing prepared me for_ _  
_ _What the privilege of being yours would do_

Tears flooded her eyes as he sang the lyrics to the song, hitting each note. Brienne bit her lip to keep herself quiet as he continued to sing and play, but Mother be damned if she wasn’t about to shed tears.

 _If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_ _  
_ _If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_ _  
_ _Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_ _  
_ _Well, I would have known_ _  
_ _What I was living for all along_ _  
_ _What I’ve been living for_

Jaime smiled, glancing at Brienne for a moment before back at the keys of the piano, keeping his voice steady. It took him nearly a month to perfect the song; his voice would get tight with emotion and he’d need a break. Eventually, he was able to sing the whole song and play the piano accompaniment without pause.

 _Your love is my turning page_ _  
_ _Where only the sweetest words remain_ _  
_ _Every kiss is a cursive line_ _  
_ _Every touch is a redefining phrase_

Brienne smiled, wiping away a tear as it slid down her face. _Gods_ , Jaime’s voice was heavenly. His father never let him pursue his passion for singing because it wasn’t a “respectable” career. Thankfully, Tywin was no longer a part of his life, thanks to Brienne.

 _I surrender who I’ve been for who you are_ _  
_ _For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_ _  
_ _If I had only felt how it feels to be yours_ _  
_ _Well I would have known_ _  
_ _What I’ve been living for all along_ _  
_ _What I’ve been living for_

Jaime picked this song expressly for this stanza: he related to it the most, seeing as he hadn’t been a very good person before meeting Brienne. She helped him realize that he didn’t have to be who people thought he was—he could be who he was naturally.

 _Though we’re tethered to the story we must tell_ _  
_ _When I saw you... well, I knew we’d tell it well_  
_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas_ _  
Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees..._

Brienne met Jaime in his dressing room, knocking on the door before pushing it open. She was a little unbalanced in her heels, but Jaime steadied her with his hands on her elbows.

“I’m such a klutz,” she snorted, looking down at the ground before into her boyfriend’s eyes. “You were amazing. Stunning. Perfect. I get why you chose that song.” Brienne bit her lip, tears gathering in her eyes again with a small smile on her lips. “It describes us somewhat, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah...” Jaime murmured before shaking himself into the present. He slipped on his easy-going mask a little bit, which Brienne knew as a signal of him preparing for some kind of rejection. “I—um...I want to ask you something _really_ important.” He cleared his throat, stepping back from her before getting down on one knee. “Honestly, I was planning to drive to the park and do this at sunset, but...I think I’d rather ask you now and not wait anymore. Brienne Tarth: will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes,” she gasped out. “Yes, Jaime, yes!” She managed to hold herself together long enough for Jaime to slide the ring onto her finger before pulling him up to press their foreheads together. “Gods, I love you _so much_.”

“Good. I love you even more,” he replied, an easy smile on his face. “You’re stuck with me now, wench. No going back.”

Brienne rolled her eyes, giving Jaime a harmless smack on the head. “You better not make me want to,” she retorted with a smile.

“I _promise_.”


End file.
